


I'm Just Trying to Get Engaged, No Big Deal

by FreeOurahn (imissmaeberry)



Series: Ouran Prompts [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/FreeOurahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Hikaru tried to propose to you, and the time he finally did</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Trying to Get Engaged, No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to me over at my Ouran blog on tumblr, feel free to check me out there!

> i. Tamaki(April 1st, a Tuesday)

“Happy anniversary, Hikaru!”

“Happy anniversary. Now eat up, I worked really hard to make this.”

“I’m sure it’s delicious.” You took his hand in yours, smile on your face full of contentment. He smiles back, rubbing a thumb over the back of your hand.

“I love you.” He says, and means it. You’ve been together for several years now, and he can’t imagine being with anyone else - he can feel the small, velvet box where it sits in his pocket. He’s planned the whole evening - dinner, and then dessert, and just before you’ve finished, he’ll get down on one knee, give the speech he’s been planning for months, and ask you to be his, for the rest of your lives. 

When the moment finally comes - he can feel his heart start racing, because even though he loves you and he knows you love him too, he’s  _nervous._  

He goes to the kitchen to bring out the dessert - your favorite, which he tried to make a few days ago, with horrible results, so he just ordered it from your favorite bakery instead - and when he comes back, he’s more than a little irritated to see you sitting at the table - but you’re not alone.

“Yo, Tono, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?” You can see that he’s angry and upset - but Tamaki, the dear, cannot.

“I just haven’t seen either you or ____ in a while, so I thought I’d drop by! I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

Hikaru sighs, defeated. “Well, it is our anniversary, Tono.”

And even though Tamaki immediately jumps up and leaves, embarrassed for interrupting such a “special, momentous, wonderful occasion,” as he puts it, Hikaru’s already given up on his plans. For him, the moment is ruined, even though you still seem happy - overjoyed, once you see the dessert he’s brought out.

And so the little velvet box stays in his pocket.

> ii. Mori and Honey(April 17th, a Thursday)

Hikaru’s next plan of action entails taking you for a walk through your favorite park - he’s lucky that the cherry blossoms are blooming and the whole feel is not only beautiful but it smells good - hopefully things you’ll remember after everything is said and done. 

You’ve been walking hand in hand, admiring the trees, and Hikaru leads you to a bench to take a rest. You say, “I think this year’s trees are the most beautiful yet.”

And Hikaru will chuckle, and you’ll look at him indignantly, prompting him to say, “You say that every year! And what do I say every year, huh?”

You pause, thoughtful, before shrugging. “I’m not sure I remember.”

“Every year, you say that this year’s trees are the most beautiful. And every year, I say that they could never be as beautiful as you.”

You blush, the statement now coming back to you, and swat at his chest. He puts an arm around your shoulders and leans his head on yours after placing a kiss there.

“I love you.” You tell him, and suddenly it’s like his heart is beating too fast, to loudly in his chest and  _the moment is so right, do it now, you idiot, what are you waitin -_

 _“_ Hikaru! ____-chan! Hi there!” Of all people, Honey comes bounding towards the two of you, smile on his face and Mori in his wake. “Takashi and I were just heading for our weekly lunch, why don’t you two join us?”

Hikaru, hoping to salvage the moment, turns to Mori and asks, “Is that okay with you, Mori-sempai?”

“Sure.”

Sighing, Hikaru turns to you to ask your opinion, but the excited look on your face tells him all he needs to know. “Well then, let’s get going.”

And so the little velvet box stays in his pocket. 

> iii. Haruhi(May 4th, a Sunday)

The next time Hikaru plans on proposing, it’s more or less accidental - he’s prepared though, always waiting for the perfect moment with the little box sitting in his pocket - while the two of you are walking through the fresh market you love going to so much.

It’s early in the morning and Hikaru’s definitely tired, but the look on your face as you walk through the market, looking for something special to make for dinner that night, he’s hit with feelings about how much he just wants to do this with you forever, for as long as you’ll have him. He can’t help but smile, fingers reaching into his pocket, fingers touching the soft velvet of the box. 

But when he hears you cry out, he’s pulled away from his thoughts and towards the sound of  your voice and he starts walking quickly towards it - he’s lost sight of you from daydreaming for too long - and when he finds you, he’s both incredibly relieved and mildly annoyed.

Relieved because you’re perfectly fine.

Annoyed because you’ve run into Haruhi, who’s also come to do some shopping.

He’s happy to see her, of course - he’s always happy to see his friends - and he’s happy to see that you’re happy, because you’re always happy to see friends from his “famous host club days” as you fondly call them. 

Haruhi smiles, asks how work and life have been, responds enthusiastically to questions about law school, before saying that she really better go, “I’ve always got lots of work to do, this is really the only time I have to shop, but it was nice seeing you two!” and she’s off with another smile and a wave. 

Hikaru’s not too upset this time - after all, he hadn’t really planned anything - and besides, he thinks he remembers you said you never wanted a big, public proposal anyway.

And so the little velvet box stays in his pocket.

> iv. Kaoru(May 7th, a Wednesday)

He’d been excited when you’d agreed to go to the beach with him, even though it was the middle of the week.

Next plan on Hikaru’s proposal list: on the beach, at sunset. It’s romantic and not many people will be on the shoreline at that time of day - it still gets chilly at night in early May.

He’s packed a blanket and the two of you stopped in one of the shoreside shops for takeout, and so you make your way down to the beach. 

You both play in the water, mostly splashing your feet around because not only did you not bring bathing suits but the water is  _cold_  so swimming was never really an option anyway. 

By the time sunset comes, the two are huddled on the blankets, you leaning back against Hikaru’s chest and his arms around your waist. The colors blazing through the sky are gorgeous, and you say so to Hikaru, but he shakes his head and tells you, “Not as beautiful as you are.”

You smile up at him, because even though you’ve started to realize that he says that every time you comment on how pretty or beautiful you think something is, you know that he means it.

Once the sun has gone behind the water, and the remaining light has become only fleeting, Hikaru’s beginning to psyche himself up because his heart is ramming in his chest and he’s nervous and excited and he just loves you so  _damn much_ , and he can’t wait for the day where you two pledge to be together forever.

“Oi! Hikaru! Fancy running into you here!” 

And you can’t really understand why Hikaru seems so upset when Kaoru and his lover come running up to where the two of you are sitting. Kaoru can immediately tell that something’s up, from the look his brother is giving him, but it’d be rude to just come up and then immediately leave.

So you, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kaoru’s very own beloved spend the next few hours talking, before you all decide to head home. Everyone has work in the morning, after all.

And so the little velvet box stayed in his pocket.

> v. Kyoya(May 17th, a Saturday)

You and Hikaru are out and about, shopping through the city, something you haven’t done together in a while. It’s nice, because the weather is beautiful and you’ve found a lot of things that you really like.

The only problem is Hikaru seems awfully distracted. He keeps checking his watch, checking his phone, dragging you away from displays saying, “Come on, we don’t have time for this!” You’re a little hurt, but he seems upset about something, so you let it go.

You ask to stop somewhere for lunch, and - after checking his watch for the umpteenth time - Hikaru agrees. He complains about how long the service is taking, but you tell him to “Lighten up, they’re surely going as fast as they can.”

After you’ve eaten and Hikaru drags you from the restaurant, pulling you in the direction of the nearby sports park. But that’s when you spot Kyoya, who’s heading the opposite direction - and whom neither of you have seen in a few months at least - and you call out after him, not even hearing Hikaru grumbling behind you about how he “just can’t catch a damn break.” 

Now it’s your turn to drag Hikaru away and towards your friend, who smiles upon seeing you and quirks an eyebrow at Hikaru’s frustrated expression. “How are the two of you? Still not engaged, I see?”

You laugh at the question, but if you only knew how hard Hikaru had been trying to change that - is  _currently_  trying to change that. “No, not yet!” You say, smiling. Hikaru says nothing, just continues to check his watch and look back towards the park before checking his watch one last time and sighing. The moment of truth has passed while you and Kyoya chatted. When Kyoya insists that he “Really must be going, I’m meeting with some business associates for lunch,” you and Hikaru both wave to him as he walks past. 

“Let’s head home, huh?” Hikaru asks, smiling down at you softly. You agree, and while you’re heading back Hikaru mumbles, “I’m sorry I was so rude today. I was just a bit out of sorts.”

He wonders later if he can get a refund on the field he’d paid a hefty sum for in order to ensure privacy. He’s already lost hope for the skywriter.

And so the little velvet box stays in his pocket.

> ♥. Hikaru(June 1st, a Sunday)

When Hikaru had asked you to go to dinner at your favorite restaurant for dinner, you were  _more_ than excited. You hadn’t been there since your previous birthday and the food there was incredible.

It’s late in the afternoon and you’ve just gotten home from the market, having gone with just Haruhi for a sort of “special outing” as Haruhi had called it when she’d invited you. You expected to see Hikaru up and about by now, but after calling out to him a few times, you realized he wasn’t even home. Shrugging, you put away the groceries, and to your surprise, there was a sticky note on one of the water bottles in the fridge.

_check the bathroom for a special surprise ☺♥_

Once you’ve finished putting the food away, you make your way upstairs to the ensuite bathroom that you and Hikaru shared and are indeed surprised by what you find: dozens of lit candles, several packages of scented bath soaps and lotions and scrubs. One of the packages has another sticky note on it, which reads:

_pamper yourself, then check the closet for your next present ☺_

You’re tempted to check the closet now, while you run the bath and fill it with hot water and a healthy portion of one of the bath oils from one of the packages, but you restrain yourself and slip into the hot, beautifully scented water.

You soak yourself for an hour or so before sighing reluctantly and pulling yourself out of the water to dry off. Wrapping yourself in a towel, you walk into the closet and immediately spot the big red box sitting in the middle of the floor. Opening it, you find a beautiful new outfit and another note.

_wear this to dinner for me, okay? a car will pick you up for dinner at 630 ☺_

You spend what time you have left getting ready - drying yourself and styling your hair, slipping into the new outfit with care. When you hear the knock on the door, announcing the car, you realized that you’re thrumming with excitement. It’s been a while since Hikaru’s done something so romantic.

You get to the restaurant and see that the parking lot is empty, which is strange because this place is usually  _jam packed_  full of people. Making your way inside, you see that the place is truly  _empty,_ aside from a table where Hikaru is sitting. 

Dinner is incredible, and when you ask him if he knows why they’re so empty, he simply shrugs and continues to compliment the way your new outfit looks on you. Once you’ve eaten dessert, you ask Hikaru if he’s about ready to leave.

“There’s something I want to say first.”

“Okay,” You say, “go ahead.”

He takes a deep breath, knowing that now is  _not_ the time to wimp out, and says, “Ever since we met, all those years ago, I’ve always known that I was gonna fall for you. And I did, and I keep falling, when I wake up with your arms around me and your head on my chest, when I see the way you tear up at sad movies because you care  _so much_ , when I think that I couldn’t possibly love you more than I already do - you prove me wrong. You’ve loved me through times I couldn’t even love myself, and you’re endlessly kind and beautiful and just when I think I won’t find something else that I love about you, another little part of you that I somehow haven’t seen, you prove me wrong.”

Hikaru gets up from his seat, and kneels down on one knee. “I love you so much, and if you’d like to, I’d love it if you’d continue to prove me wrong for the rest of my life.”

And so the little velvet box came out of his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it :) Check me out on tumblr, maybe? ourahn.tumblr.com


End file.
